Hail
by gleekforever63
Summary: When Magnus and Alec's Central Park date is ruined by hail, what will they possibly do to pass the time? Oneshot; fluff


**Malec one-shot based on an idea my friend Brittany suggested. Fluffy. Please review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMI, Cassie Clare does**

(Third person POV)

Magnus was very excited for his and Alec's date that night. In fact, He was so excited that he spent even more time than usual getting ready. He wore a white shirt with what appeared to be sparkly neon splatter paint. He wore bright yellow skinny jeans and red shoes. His hair was done in his usual glorious spiky do with yellow and red glitter sprinkled throughout it. He had eyeliner on and green eye shadow to compliment his green and yellow cat-like eyes.

_I look great,_ he thought, _even if I do say so myself._

Now to wait for Alec. As if on cue, the door bell buzzed. Magnus strode over to answer it.

"Alec, darling, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Well please don't keep me waiting darling. Come on up."

Alec practically ran up the stairs to Magnus's door, for he was as excited for their date as Magnus was.

He reached the door to find Magnus already standing there waiting with the door wide open, casually leaning against the door frame.

"You look lovely tonight my dear."

Alec blushed, earning a smile from Magnus. Isabelle had picked a black v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, and a blue belt, which she insisted he wear because it complimented his eyes.

"Well, by all means, come inside," said Magnus, taking Alec's hand and pulling him through the door, deepening his blush.

"So what do you want to do tonight my love?"

"I'm perfectly happy doing whatever you would like to do."

Magnus grinned. "Well in that case, I love central park. Why don't we go there?"

"Sure," replied Alec, starting towards the door.

They walked down the stairs together hand in hand.

Alec, opening the door that led outside, said, "Umm… Magnus?"

"Yes my love?"

"It's hailing outside"

"What?" said Magnus, a shocked expression on his face. "Oh HAIL no!"

This comment made Alec giggle.

"I guess we'll just have to stay here then," he said.

"Ok fine. But I was really starting to look forward to Central Park!" Magnus whined.

He turned and trudged back up the stairs with a pout on his face, and Alec trailed close behind.

Marching into his living room and plopping down on the couch, Magnus said "I guess we'll just have to stay here and watch a movie and have dinner." With this, he snapped his fingers, summoning a pizza for them.

Alec sat down next to Magnus on the couch after selecting a movie at random and putting it on at a low volume. Magnus immediately draped his arm across Alec's shoulders, and Alec rested his head on Magnus, all thoughts of movies and pizza completely gone. They were both perfectly happy sitting in the silence, as long as they were in each other's presence.

Magnus turned his head to place a light kiss on the top of Alec's head.

"I love being with you. You make me happier than anyone ever has before in my 800 years of living."

Alec blushed and smiled. He didn't have to say a word for Magnus to know that he felt just as happy. Alec leaned in closer to Magnus and sighed contentedly. He realized in this moment that he really did love Magnus. He hadn't been completely sure before because his thinking that he had loved Jace had kept him from this realization. But now it was all clear to him, he knew without a doubt that he loved Magnus with all of his heart.

"I love you," he mumbled softly.

"What was that dear?"

Alec lifted his head to look Magnus in the eye.

"I love you," he said with a bit more confidence.

"Darling, I love you too," Magnus said softly. He gently placed his fingers under Alec's chin and lifted his face into a kiss. The kiss started out gentle but quickly got more passionate and loving. They had kissed before, but this time it was different. This time they could feel the love radiating from one another. They both knew that what they had was true love. As their kiss deepened, they both became sure of one other thing, neither of them had ever been this grateful for hail.

**Well that was it, I hope it wasn't too bad, but please review and tell me yourselves!**


End file.
